


Bloody Hell Its a Love Potion!!!

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Art, Bad fanart, Love Potion/Spell, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Other, cuteness, mystery ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the greasy Git up to in his Dungeon and why is the air full of pink Bubbles and Teddy Bares? Pls comment flames will be used to brew potions!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Hell Its a Love Potion!!!

[](http://imgur.com/dLzGctk)

This is how I see Snape threw the eyes of my Soul

If U flame me saying Snap has a hooked nose I laugh at ur Stupitity

How do we no that? Thats just what Harry says but Harry Hates him

Its called an Unreliable narrator look it up ppl

Snap has the nose of a Classical Greek Statue

Thats the TRUTH!!<3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [bloody hell its a love potion!!! - fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330945) by [naughtycustard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtycustard/pseuds/naughtycustard)
  * [Bloody Hell Its a Love Potion!!! - Bonus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340092) by Anonymous 




End file.
